The Ending
by Number one Itachi fan-girl
Summary: This story focuses on a girl who has an amazing power called the Ren'negan. When she feels the village has shunned her, she goes off on her own. Little does she know, 'The Akatsuki' isnt far behind.
1. Chapter 1

The Ending

**A/N: hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this story, i will try and get another chapter up soon. Just bear with me, and im sorry this one's so short. DONT KILL ME! -hides- Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**

**The Ending**

I glared out at Konohanagurke, my hatred for the village growing with every passing moment… I clenched my fists, remembering back to my days at the academy…

**-Flashback-**

"Great job Honey! You've made your mom so proud!"

"So, now we're all shinobi?!"

"Congratulations! Tonight, your old mans going to treat you to a feast!!"

I listened at all the parents and children congratulating each other. Today was the graduation ceremony for the students who passed their final exam. I sat on the swing that hung outside the academy. Looking down at my headband, I heard a group of Chunin walk by, "Hey, isn't that her--?" I heard one ask.

"Yeah, that's her alright…just look at her eyes." The other responded, I held my headband tighter.

"Can you believe it? Her… A SHINOBI!" Their words felt like daggers piercing my soul.

"I mean, just look at her..."

"Don't even." I got up, tears swelling in my eyes.

**-End of Flashback-**

I felt my hatred grow, always being despised…hated…empty… Tears threatened to overcome me, but I forced them back…after all, shinobi aren't supposed to cry..? A single tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh, and due to the fact that im in the marching band, I cant really guarentee I will have a new one up in the next 24hrs. Im sorry, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

**A/N: THE NEW ONES UP!! YEAH!! Enjoy :)**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Flashback-**

"Miyu?" I heard my sensei whisper to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Nozami-sensei?" I asked, whipping away my tears. "Come with me…" she said, helping me up.

**-A few minutes later-**

"Nozami-sensei?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence between us. "Why does everyone hate me?" I asked sadly. It took her a while to answer, "Miyu…your not hated…" she began, not looking at me. "You're just… different…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by her words. "You're… Kekkei-Genkai…" she looked at me, "You… posses… the Rin'negan…"

"The…Rin'negan?" I repeated.

"Yes…its actually said to be a mythological ocular jutsu…" She explained, "Nobody has said to have this jutsu ever since the great founder of the ninja world, Rikudou, died…nobody …until you…" She looked back down at the ground.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You'll understand when you're a little older my dear…but for now…don't worry…I am always here for you…" She gave me a soft and smile. I smiled back, "Thank-you, sensei."

**-End of flashback-**

I clenched my fists tighter… "Now I understand…" I turned my back on the village; "I am…" I took my headband off my forehead and slashed through it with my kunani knife. "…A rogue ninja…." With hatred and rage swelling inside me, I began my trek out of the village…without ever looking back…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hellooooo all you Naruto lovers out there! Guess what, THE NEW CHAPTERS UP!! WHOO!! :****)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, But my friend probally has Kakashi taken... eh... anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Understanding the Enemy…**

**-The Hokages office-**

(Sfx. Knocking at the door)

"Come in!" yelled a tired very tired and weary Tsunade.

Nozami walked in, "You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" She asked, taking the empty seat in front of her desk. "Indeed…It pertains to your old student…Miyu…" She explained, rubbing her head in the process. "Miyu?" Nozami asked, becoming worried.

"…Its about her Kekkei-Genkai…" Tsunade continued, "Having the same eyes as the great Rikudou…I'm worried..."

"Worried?" Nozami asked, moving to the edge of her seat.

"Even though she possesses the extraordinary ability to use all 6 different types of elemental chakras… I'm afraid that won't be enough to save her…" Tsunade said sadly.

"Save her?!" Nozami was now standing, extremely worried for her old pupil.

"I don't really have a lot of details…but small groups of nine rogue shinobi, called 'The Akatsuki' are defiantly interested in her. Being S-classed criminals, that's what's worrying me… " Tsunade stated.

"But what would a group of S-classed criminals want her?" Nozami asked, sitting back down in her seat. "That much? I don't know… But what I do know, is that we need to keep her under our surveillance…Just as a precaution." Tsunade finished, standing up.

"Yes ma'am…" Nozami replied, standing up as well. "Nozami…" Tsunade said, placing her hand on her shoulder, "She will be okay…I promise." She said smiling. Nozami returned the kind gesture, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade…"

"You're welcome…" Tsunade said, walking back over to her desk.

"Is that all you wanted to see me for?" Nozami asked, making her way to the door.

"Yes, you're dismissed… Good-night." Tsunade responded, looking up from her paperwork.

"Good-night Lady Tsunade." Nozami replied, slowly walking outside.

* * *

**A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOO. Anyway, I will try an have a new chapter up soon. Sorry for the inconvience. -hides- PLEASE REVIEW!! :) And I seriously need more reviewers... SO R-E-V-I-E-W!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SURPRISE, SURPRISE!! A NEW CHAPTER!! :) Itachi and Fish-boy are in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the other characters, unfortunately. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Being hunted**

**-The outskirts of Konoha-**

**-3 person-**

Itachi and Kisame had just finished with an assassination mission, (Apparently someone knew to much about the Akatsuki), When Kisame noticed a girl, no more than 17, walking below. "Hey Itachi…" Kisame stated, coming to an abrupt halt on a tree branch. Itachi stopped as well, but gave no hint of showing that he heard him.

"Look…" Kisame pointed to the girl walking below.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Kisame, we have to get this mission report ba--" He didn't get to finish his statement, because his partner had already gone down to greet the girl. Itachi sighed, but followed.

**-1****st**** person-**

I noticed that something--somebody—was watching me, but I hadn't yet done anything. Until I could determine 'who' or 'what' it was following me, I was just going to pretend nothing was there. I stopped in a clearing I order to take in my surroundings, when I heard a twig snap from behind me. I spun around to see nothing—nobody. "Who's there?" I demanded, taking out a kunani knife. Two men stepped out from the shadows, their faces concealed by their cloaks. "Who are you two?!" I yelled, glaring them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! **review, review, REVIEW, R-E-V-I-E-W!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Im sorry this chapter is late! Im having to write these out on paper before putting them to my computer, im sorry! But please, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Gone… Forever?

**-Back in Konohanagurke/outside Miyu's apartment-**

**-3****rd**** person-**

"-Sigh- …Maybe I should check up on Miyu… I haven't seen her around lately…" Nozami whispered to herself, walking up to the door of Miyu's apartment.

"Hey Miyu?!" Nozami yelled, knocking on the black stained oak. She waited in the warm afternoon sun, frustration and anger rising. "Miyu?!" she yelled again, slamming her fist on the wood.

No answer.

She finally, after waiting at least thirty minutes, kicked down the door.

"Miyu?!" she yelled out once more, her worry rising.

Still, no reply.

"Something's wrong here…" she said to herself, walking into the kitchen.

A tiny, torn note sat on the counter top. She walked over and picked it up, reading its contents aloud.

**-note-**

'_I'm tired of all these missions…I hate this village, and everyone in it…I grow weary _

_Of being hated…despised…and alone… At this rate, there's no hope left for this_

_Pathetic village…nor for me… I've given up on this village…Goodbye…_

_Forever…_

Nozami stood in silence, taking in the spiteful words written on the letter.

And to make things worse, her student, pupil, practically daughter wrote this.

"Miyu…" She whispered, on the verge of tears.

"…Why?" a stream of tears fell from her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: I will get a new chapter up as soon as I can! Just bear with me! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this ones so late, and short. I've been r-e-a-l-l-y busy lately, and I have'nt felt well. So sorry. But enjoy and REVIEW!! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: A Change of Plans

**-Recap/ well, sort of…-**

Two men stepped out from the shadows, their faces concealed By the basket hats they wore on their heads. "Who are you two?"

* * *

I demanded, trying not to let my anger get the best of me. The taller of the two was first to respond. He gently tugged on the hat that had covered his features. I was shocked by what I saw. The man had skin that appeared to be a powdered blue, with hair that was an even darker shade.

Tiny, circular eyes and gill-like slits on his face gave him the appearance of a fish… no, shark.

He seen me staring at him and smirked, "Well, your easily amused." I glared at him for interrupting my thoughts.

The shorter one beside him removed his hat as well. He had long, jet, black hair, which now rested on the nape of his neck. A few twigs of it still lay on the sides of his face, the wind would toy with as it whipped by. And his eyes, which were now an unnatural shade of red, stared at me emotionless.

**-Itachi's prov.-**

I stared at the girl who stood before us, I could tell By her unusual chakra pattern, that she was fearful.

But She wouldn't let that feeling seep through her outer emotions. She stood proud, but at the same time cowardly. Her auburn Brown hair whipped down in front of her face, but never once did she take her eyes off us. And that was the one thing that intrigued me about her.

Those eyes.

They reminded me of ripples that water makes when the slightest object touches its surface. "Kisame," I spoke out of nowhere, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between us, "Change of plans: We're taking the girl with us. I'm sure Pain will be satisfied with Her." 'Especially with her kekkei-genkai…' I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I just wanted to thank all the people who have been kind enough to leave reviews on my story. It means alot. Thanks Guys!! I will have the new chapter up as soon as I can!! Keep reading and REVIEW!! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No note this time, im to lazy this time to actually put one up. ;) Anyways, I thought I might as well make a longer chapter for the sake of you readers. So enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own a hyper-head-nuckle-ball. But my friend Owns Kakashi, the other owns Sasuke,(NO idea why she likes him. -shudder-) And I...I own Itachi. ;) Heh. Oh yeah.**

**Listening to: Last resort, by Papa Roach. I have such great taste in music. -scarsam-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: No Choice**

**-Recap/Still Itachi's prov.-**

"Kisame," I spoke out of nowhere, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between us, "Change of plans: We're taking her with us. I believe Pain will be satisfied with her."

'Especially with her kekkai-genkai ability.' I thought.

**-3****rd**** person-**

The fear and tension she had built up inside was starting to get the best of her. 'They're just going to use me like everyone else…' She thought, clenching her fists out of hate and despair. Never once has she had a friend … Everyone either saw her as a monster, or a waste to life itself. She wasn't just going to stand there and let them take her. "No!" She yelled out angrily.

The two rogue ninja were quiet for a moment before Itachi spoke. "You don't have a choice." He ordered his voice cold and unemotional.

"No." She ordered back, sending him a deadly glare. He glared back, her eyes widened in fear; it was all she could really do. It felt as if his gaze was trapping her there, daring for her to move.

Finally, after 10 minutes of standing, she forced herself to move into a Taijutsu position, ready to fight. He disappeared though. Miyu's eyes widened in disbelief. She looked to the spot where he had been only moments before. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned. But couldn't quite make it before she felt the icy grip of a kunai at her throat.

"Stay still, or else you die." His voice was just as cold and emotionless as before.

She shivered in fear, but didn't dare make any other form of movement. Her thoughts raced in confusion. Why did she not react? Why did she let this happen? Why she feel like this? Itachi seemed to read her mind, because his voice cut through the silence.

"Listen carefully, I am only going to say this one time and one time only." He paused for a moment, pressing the blade down on her throat.

Miyu could feel her body trembling in fear, the tension she'd built up from before coming back bit by bit. She stared to feel dread consuming her. Itachi could feel her trembling and aching body, and somehow it seemed to amuse him.

He pressed the kunai into her throat as he spoke, "You WILL come with us, weather you will come willingly, or I will have to drag you." He hissed, grabbing a hold of her arm.

Trembling slightly, she looked back at Itachi through the corner of her eye. Only to see him staring at her, his eyes expressing no emotion. With her eyes wide, she stared absentmindedly into his crimson ones, unaware of the danger lurking beneath his gaze.

The commas in his sharingan started to spin, Causing her to become hypnotized by red and black. Not moments later she collapsed into his arms, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Thanks for reading, AND R-E-V-I-E-W!!**** PLEASE?! TT.TT -tear-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I have been sick, gone to band camp, and then gone to Florida. So I'm sorry for the delay. REALLY SORRY. Just bear with me. Seeing as I have a week before school starts, ehhh, I will try and update as much as I can. Keep reviewing. Please and thank-you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I want to own a hyper-head-nuckle-ball-ninja. But, I do own a tiny little Itachi figurine. HA!! AND ITS ALLLLLL MINE!! MUWHAAAAAAAAA!! O.o**

**Side note: If any of you guys would like for me to write you a one-shot, or anything to that nature, just send me a review and please list who you would in it. (pairings, etc.) I hope this will make up for me not updating. Again, I am very sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Awakening..?**

**-3****RD**** person-**

Everything was silent. It felt as though she was spinning, even though she was probably laying on the ground. She slowly stretched her arms out, cautiously trying to feel her surroundings. After a few minutes, she came to the conclusion that she was laying in a bed. Shifting slightly, her body started to come back. Her, normally, deadly red eyes, fluttered open with much effort.

Her head was throbbing with pain, which only intensified every minute she came closer to the real world. Her thoughts swirled and shifted about, unable to settle on one thought.

She hurt so badly, on the inside and outside, weather anyone could tell the kind of pain she was in, she would never know. Then, it came. Something that she should had remembered from a long time ago. Pushing herself up, her eyes flew open. Looking around quickly, she made sure nobody was there. Pain shot through her mind as she rose of the soft surface, the room beginning to spin. Miyu pulled her head between her knees before finally swung herself off the bed. Slowly closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the pain that was to come.

And, indeed. It did come.

But not as bad as she thought.

She was recovering, slowly. But she was recovering. Even though she probably would never recover on the inside, she would at least recover a little of her physical being.

Well, at least she thought.

Slowly standing up, she rested her hands on her knees, for support. She took a few minutes to regain some of her composure before making her way to the door. Pain hit her, and with every moment, it got worse. Blow by vigorous blow.

It finally became to much, and she collapsed to the ground. Anger, fear, pain, and shock- she felt all these and more, but instead she felt nothing. All the other emotions around her showed the presence of life, but she was almost not there at all. She wished that she could cry, but all of her tears have dried up.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all you naruto fans out there! Anyways, I finally got another new chapter up, considering I stayed up all night writing it because I couldnt sleep...eh...Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you guys who are reading and reviewing my stories, and I'm sorry they're so short. Its the kind of thing where you have a good idea, then it starts to fade. Wonderful, right? Well, anyway, keep reading and reviewing. It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling to know that I have some readers out there. :) So, reivew and read. THANK YOU!! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, nor would I want to. But I do own a little Itachi figurine and poster, soooo HA!! AND ITS ALLLL MINE!! MUWHAAAAA!!**

**Listening to: This moment by Disturbed. I have such great taste in music...-note the scarsam-**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Feeling…**

**-3****rd**** person-**

Wincing in pain, she finally forced herself to sit up.

She sat in darkness, the cement floor that she laid on was cold and clammy; the air in the room seemed made of chills. And soon those chilling waves were seeping into her skin, like those waves were drenching her soul, and then pouring her emotions out like water. That feeling surrounded her, crawling down her neck and compressing as she tried to come back to reality. Only her squirming skin could attest to her emotions, and the icy air making her lungs tighten.

_'My blood is wrapped in darkness. I thirst no longer, drenching my soul, then pour out-like water.'_

So many tiny fingers were trying to pull at her nerves, making her bones quiver. She had tried to stand up to the squirming and distasteful dark, but it only seemed to encourage and put down her feelings. She hated the guilt she had at her lack of reaction, as much as she hated what happened there. She hated being the only one to have this burden to bear, loneliness, sadness, and misery.

These emotions seemed to always surround her. They seemed to be the emotions she _could _feel, even if that wasn't always true. She had friends, but they turned against her when they saw her for what she truly was. The voices she had always heard seemed like fire, and the whispers seemed like ice. She was truly, alone.

**-Outside the door-**

"Is this wise, Itachi?" Kisame asked, looking to the black haired boy beside him.

"Don't question me, Kisame."

"But Itachi, you and I both know th--"He was cut off by the deadly glare that the Uchiha sent him.

"I said, don't-question-me. Did I not make myself clear?" He said more sternly, placing his hand to the door. "We have a job to do. I won't let emotions cloud my judgment, and neither should you."

* * *

_'I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of, Is waking to you! Tell me, that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missin'. And the more I hide I realize, I'm slowly losin' you!"_

_-Comatose By Skillet-_

* * *

**-Back inside the room, with Miyu-**

Miyu could faintly hear voices coming from outside, and not long after, the turning of the door knob. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized who it was exactally. She winced a little at the sudden change in pressure, but let all her other emotions fade away. For a shoinobi is not supposed to show emotions, right? The two men from earlier stepped inside, which made her musles tense, and strain in fear and anger.

"Miyu." The taller of the two spoke, his voice echoing through the empty room.

She didnt bother to reply, one, she was to scared too, and reason two? Because she didnt want to give her identity away just yet, one mistake like that could get her killed. Or worse.

"I need you to come with me. Quietly." The shorter of the two said, more like ordered to her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I tried to make this chapter a little longer as suggested by some of my reviewers. And, HA!! CLIFFHANGER!! Well, sort of. Anyway, it would be GREATLY appreciated if you guys would review, whether it be good or bad (preferably good) so I know what I have to work on. Thank you. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I've finally gotten over writers block, sooo YEAH ME!! Anyway, I changed the ending in the last chapter to make it fit with this one, I'm sorry. Deal with it. -.- But anyway, I'm sorry this chapters short too, I haven't had ANY good ideas lately, as most of you guys can tell :(..Eh..But I wont be able to update for a few days, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Forgive me, but keep reading and reviewing, it means ALOT, as in, if I keep writing this story. ;) Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any of the random song lyrics, and sayings I mention. Well, some of the sayings, those are mine, and so is a tiny little Itachi figurene and poster, sooo HA!! MINE!!**

**Listening to: Comatose, by Skillet. That. Song. Rocks!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Leader…**

**-3****rd**** person-**

-Recap-

"Miyu." The taller of the two spoke, his voice echoing through the empty room.

She didn't bother to reply, one, she was to scared too, and reason two? Because she didn't want to give her identity away just yet, one mistake like that could get her killed, or worse.

"I need you to come with me. Quietly." The shorter of the two said, more like ordered to her.

* * *

She easily recognized his emotionless and demanding voice. Fear and dread began to consume her, making her stomach churn and tighten.

"That means to get up, and follow me," He ordered from the door, intolerable of any complaint she may have offered.

She stood and followed, desirous that she could finally leave the cold, cramped room, but yet still cautious of the unknown and potential danger that may lie ahead. Shivering, she stepped out into the hallway, finally able to make out _some_ of her surroundings, even if she didn't know exactly _where _she was.

* * *

_If you feel, so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel, so angery, so ripped off, so stepped on, your not the-only one, refusing, to back down, your not the-only one, so get up!_

_-Riot, by Three Days Grace_

Miyu looked around as she passed beneath the rocky ceiling; there was no way to tell what time it was, or how long she had been unconscious, right now she barely even knew _who_ she was. Or better yet, _what _she was. And who could blame her? I mean, she never had a family, no friends, and her village never bothered to even acknowledge her existence. Well, until she met Nozami-sensei…Gosh how she missed her right now, how she just wanted to _see_ her one more time.

The electric lights suddenly ended, the hall becoming dark and cold before the glow of two torches came into view, along with a huge bolted door.

"Don't be so idle." Itachi scolded from in front of the doors, which were now opening. The darkness from inside cast a cold and eerie fog from outside the door. She came up to him and he stepped back for her to enter. The room that Miyu entered was so unlike what she was used to.

* * *

_The tears we shed, fall onto the pool called life. The surface is tainted by the pain and hurt shed from before. Why must it ignore these feelings? Then again, why must we ignore our own?_

_-my sayings-_

* * *

Itachi slid the door closed behind him, and with that same emotionless tone, he spoke. "Pein-sama, I've brought the girl you requested." With that being said, he gave a low bow.

Miyu gave a slight jump at the person she seen, his eyes looked so much like her own, that same unnatural shade of red, the same ripple like pattern.

"Good, nice work Itachi."

_So that's his name,_ she thought, _Itachi…_

"Miyu, is it? Come, sit." He said, more welcoming than what she would have expected.

"Y-yes. And t-thank you…" She moved forward, stepping towards the empty chair he gestured to.

"That will be all for now Itachi, you are dismissed. I would like to speak with her on my own." Pein replied, shooing Itachi away.

"Yes, Pein-sama." Itachi replied, stepping back into the darkness until he was no longer in view.

"Now, Miyu. I would like to discuss with you your admittance into my organization, The Akatsuki."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, thanks for reading, oh anddd, CLIFFHANGER!! WHOO!! Anyway, please read and review. Thanks, I will update as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay... I'm sorry this chapter is sooo late...TT.TT I never meant for it to take this long...I've been busy. So I'm sorry...

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Listening to: Last night by Skillet.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

-3rd person-

-**The hokages office-**

"SHE WHAT?!" A very angry Tsunade yelled, slamming her fists down upon her desk.

"We dont have all the details yet, but we can conclude that she has left. Two days ago to be exact." Genma replied, cautiously stepping away from the furious kunochi.

"Have we heard, or had any new leads lately?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth. She already knew the answer, but she needed to confirm her suspensions.

"We believe the Akatsuki has something to do with her disappearance, but that's the only lead so far." Shizune responded, hugging the pink pig in her arms. Tsunade's heart went cold at the sound of her words, her vision going blurry and disoriented."We do have a search party ready to deploy if necessary." She finished.

"And who might be on this team?" Tsunade asked in a dry tone.

"As squad leader, we have jonin Nozami Yamaichi, then jonin Kakashi Hatake, and jonin Kara Shisumi." Genma listed, handing Tsunaed the list of ninja he'd just read.

"Do you think it wise to send Nozami?" She asked in a low voice.

"She said she wouldn't take no for an answer." Genma explained, "You know how close she is to Miyu, Lady Hokage."

"Indeed, But I just worry about how far she will go. She tends to push herself, even when there's no need to." Tsunade said distantly. "Ahem, anyway, I want this squad briefed and ready to deploy at 0-8 hundred. Understand?"

"Yes ma'm." The two said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade turned in her chair to face the window overlooking the village. She watched as newly graduated genin trained and as the jonin of the vilage got ready for various missions. "Please. Please let them be safe." She whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

* * *

**-Back at the Akatsuki lair-**

"Now Miyu, I'd like to discuss with you your admittance into my organization, the Akatsuki."

"Admittance? Who ever said I would join?" Miyu asked coldly.

Pein let out a cold and icy laugh, "Heh, I'm afraid you don't have any choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

"You can either join, or die." Pein answered calmly.

Miyu thought of her home, her life. Would she really just throw it all away for this organization? But then again, she'd be throwing it away if she refused. She sat there in silence, racking her mind for another idea. But sadly, none came, she didn't have any choice...Join, or Die.

"Do you accept?" Pein asked, tearing her away from her thoughts.

"...I accept..." She finally answered.

Pein smirked at her response, "Good. Your cloak and ring are waiting in your room. Your partners will be Kisame and Itachi." He explained, "You have a mission at dawn, so be prepared."

Miyu gave a slight nod, showing that she understood. This was going to be _a _long mission.

"Itachi, take her back to her room. If she complains of anything, you are at liberty to silence her as you will...except kill her." Pein added, knowing Itachi's temperment towards her. Itachi suddenly appeared behind her, taking her arm in his vicious grip.

" Yes Pein-sama." Itachi answered, jerking Miyu up out of her seat. She knew she couldn't say anything to him about how badly he was hurting her, but that didn't stop her from wincing and growling.

"If only looks could kill, eh?" Itachi asked, taking notice of her deadly glare towards him. Miyu muttered something under her breath as he came to a hault outside her room.

He opened the door and threw her inside. "Enjoy your stay." And with that being said, he left. She was alone again, the tiny room swaying in the darkness. She closed her eyes, and made her way to her 'bed'. She finally fell onto the mass, letting her silent tears make damp spots on her pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, again...I'm sorreh this chapter is so late.. and for that, I wanted to give you a 'look into the future' on my story.**

**insider: her sensei fell on the ground, dead. A small smile still engraved on her lips.**

**Ooooh, spoiler!! Hah!! Anyway, please read and REVIEW!! And just a shoutout to some of my readers:**

**ilikelickingwindows: Hey there!! Thanks for reviewing my stories!! . It means a lot. If you dont mind, I would love it if you would keep reviewing. Please and thank you!!**

**Rakari Loves Kurama Forever: Hey Sami!! Thanks for reviewing my story!! .**

**Ayase Reincarnated: Thanks for all your support!! .**

**Slashers R Us: Thanks for reviewing!! Your a nice person!! .**

**hatakexlover: Hey Lexie!! Thanks for reviewing!! Love your stories!! .**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I finally got the new chapter up peoples!! Yeah me!! Anyway, sorry this one took so long...-.- I started school, FRESHMAN!!, and I have been REALLY BUSY. So I'm sorry for the inconvience. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor would I want to own a hyper-head-nuckle-ball.**

**Listening to: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. Love the band Skillet, they rock your pink designer socks! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Being informed…**

-The next morning-

Miyu awoke at dawn, the slow and steady stream of rain pounded in her ears. The rain had continued all through the night, making it seem as though the sky was crying.  
That's exactly how Miyu felt.  
She felt like curling up into a ball and crying, mourning, sobbing.

She slowly rose off her rock of a mattress and made her way to her dresser.  
And there it was, just as Pein had promised, her cloak and ring. Her cloak, she noticed, was the same as Itachi's and Kisame's: Black with red clouds. But her ring, she also noticed, was significantly different: It had a symbol in the middle; but it was different than the others.

"Rose?" She thought aloud, slipping the ring on one of her slender fingers.  
Next, she decided to further examine her cloak, though when she held it up, it appeared two sizes to small. When she slipped it on, she noticed a note fall from the sleeve. She picked it up, and read aloud;

'_Welcome to the Akatsuki,_

_You will find that your weaponry, clothes, etc. are stored in the contents of this dresser. Itachi and Kisame will be waiting for you in the Grand Hall. Please meet them as soon as possible for mission briefing._

_Sincerely,_

_Pein'_

Miyu gave the note one last look before tossing it aside. She had the info. she needed, at least, until she could meet up with Itachi and Kisame.

Kunai-check,

Scroll-check,

Shuriken-check.

Miyu gave one last run through of her supplies before she left the room in search of her 'partners'.

* * *

Miyu found the two waiting for her, just as she read, in the Grand Hall.

"Finally..." Kisame huffed, leaning up from the wall he was lying on.  
Itachi gave no response, but instead, glared; his crimson eyes gleaming. Miyu slowly walked over to the two, still catious as to weather they sould be trusted or not.

"Sit, and listen." Itachi ordered as she came to a hault before them. Miyu nodded and took the empty seat opposite of the Uchiha.

"Our mission will take place in Suna. There is a Ball coming up, and our mission is to assaniate the host of this party. Apparently he knows to much about our organization." Itachi explained, "Miyu, your job will be to committ the assaniation. Kisame and I will create a diversion in order for you to make it to him on time. Understand?" Miyu gave a slight nod, she'd never committed an assaniation before. She'd expected Itachi or Kisame to do that part of the mission, now her only reaction was shock.

"Just think of it as proving your loyality to the organization." Kisame added, reading the expression wrote on her face.

"That's the basics of the mission. And seeing as the Ball isn't for another three days, that gives us time to think of a 'suitable' plan. But in the meantime, we also need to get moving." Itachi finished, standing.  
Miyu stood as well, following the two from the base. This was going to be _a 'long' mission_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it for now. Please READ AND REVIEW peoples. Seriously.**

**ilikelickingwindows: Hey there, I'm glad you keep reviewing, seriously. It means A LOT. Please update your stories soon though... I'm looking forward to a new chapter. :)**

**Sami: HEY THERE!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! Please update your story soon!! I love it!! :)**

**hatakexlover: HEY LEXIE!! I'm glad to hear that you've updated your stories, their going extremly well. Keep up the good work!! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter took soooooo long. Sheesh, my stupid computer got a virus and now it's fried...eh... Anyway, please read and review nice peoples!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor would I want to own a hyper- head- nuckle- ball. But I do own a Itachi figurine, poster, and drawing... so ... HA!**

**P.S.: It's my birthday on Friday!! September 5th baby!! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Arriving...

The blur of passing trees and foliage suddenly came to focus. The calmness of the late night soon replaced the roar of wind in Miyu's ears. She was a bit shaken, never having traveled on tree branches at such speed. Clearly Itachi and Kisame had planned on not wasting any time in getting to Suna. Miyu didn't completely understand why they we'll in such a hurry.

"Miyu." Itachi snapped, glaring his mystic red eyes at her. Miyu quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the Uchiha.

He and Kisame were waiting for her in a clearing, the moonlight just barely shining through the thick brush. She quickly caught up with them, leaving her thoughts behind. Upon teaching the two, she finally realized how beautiful the place really was. It felt ancient with towering trees fifty feet above her head. Like a temple from nature, she thought her gaze lingering above. A breeze rustled the upper canopy, causing a few leaves to float gracefully to the floor below.

"We will set up camp here." Itachi answered, taking off his back-pack.  
Miyu sighed, and pulled hers off as well. Having left the base and traveling for hours at a time had really started to take its toal on her.

"Who's going to keep watch?" Kisome asked, pulling his Shameda from his back to the ground.

"I will." Itachi answered, taking his post in a nearby tree.  
Miyu stood watching him for a moment before setting up her Sleeping bag. "He's always so cold." she thought, taking one last look at him before turning to Kisame.

"Uhm, Kisame?" she asked weakly, knowing his temperament towards her. "... What's Itachi like?" she asked.  
Kisame didn't answer for a while, but she thought she heard him smirk.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I...just wanted to know." Miyu said quietly, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"He's a man who won't let anything in the way of his goals." There was a great reverence in his voice as he spoke of him, "He never bothers with unnecessary details."  
Miyu was use to his distaste for her by this point, but she worried about hid description of him. He sounded ruthless.

"Nothing will hold him back?" Miyu asked.

"Mostly. Emotions only weaken the soul. Attachments provide one enemies with a weak point. To fear is to die, to be feared is to survive."

'A set of rules for us ninja to live by.' she thought. No wonder his so cold, No wonder he's so lonely. His icy red eyes and hard face... she could see him in her mind. His expression rarely changed, his sharingan ever present.

"But that will soon change." She whispered, a small smile gracing her lips.  
Her first smile in 10 years.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, thanks for reading! :)**

**ilikelickingwindows: Keep up the AWESOME work!! I look forward to more!!**

**Rakari Loves Kurama Forever: Great stories!! Update soon!! **

**hatakexlover: Thanks for updating!! Please continue!! **


	14. Chapter 14

****

A/n: Hello kind peoples!! I'm back!! Sorry this chapter took soooooo long. I never meant for it to be well, this late. Sorry. TT.TT Please forgive me. Ive had band practices 5 days out of the week, Fridays: football games, and Saturdays are competitions...Ehh...I'm not a busy person, now am I? -smirk-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hyper-head-nuckle-ball named Naruto, but I do own a ThreeDaysGrace T-shirt. HAHA!! But nor do I own the song lyrics I mention.**

**Listening to: Angels by Within Temptation. Pretty song, sad too.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Knowing and Understanding**

**-Off in the forest/close to Suna-**

"Kakashi!" Nozami called, landing hard on a unsuspecting tree branch in the process.

"I need you to use your Sharingan to survey the area for chakra." She asked as the two landed beside her.

Kakashi pulled his Konoha headband up to reveal the crimson eye of the dreaded Sharingan.

He looked around for a few moments before responding,"There is a group of three, about 800 meters Southwest of here. All of which have a very high chakra reading, and seem or appear to be ninja."

"Should we go investigate?" Kara asked, flipping a eage

r kunai through her slender fingers.

"Yes. If what Kakashi says is true, then we can't take any chances." Nozami answered, pulling out three wireless radios in the process.  
"Take these." she stated, handing each a radio. "Our best bet is to split up into singles and go from there. Radio in if you find anything suspicious or if you run into trouble."

"Understood." The two answered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
Nozami stood and looked out towards the awaiting forest, a look of worry coming across her features. But that look of dread soon was replaced by determination. Nothing, repeat NOTHING could slow her down.

* * *

_**Angels by Within Temptation:**_

_**'Sparkling angel, I believed,**_

_**You are my savior, in my time of need.**_

_**Blinded by faith, couldn't hear,**_

_**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**_

_**I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door,**_

_**There's no escape now, no mercy no more.**_

_**No remorse, 'cause I still remember--**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

_**You took my heart; deceived me right from the start.**_

_**You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real.**_

_**You broke the promise, and made me realize,**_

_**It was all just a lie.**_

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see,**_

_**Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**_

_**Fallen angel, tell me why,**_

_**what is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**_

_**I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door,**_

_**There's no escape now, no mercy no more.**_

_**No remorse, 'cause I still remember--**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

_**You took my heart, deceived me from the start. **_

_**You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real.**_

_**You broke the promise, and made me realize,**_

_**It was all just a lie.**_

_**Could have been forever, **_

_**Now we have reached the end.**_

_**This world may have failed you,**_

_**It doesn't give you a reason why,**_

_**You could have chosen a different life--**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

_**You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.**_

_**You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real.**_

_**You broke the promise, and made me realize,**_

_**It was all just a lie--**_

_**Could have been forever,**_

_**Now we have reached the end...'**_

**-Back at camp with Itachi and the gang-**

Itachi sat quietly, the sensuous drowsiness of the night was on him. The dark forest night that was palpable as it pressed its thick, warm blackness down on his weary body. Every now and then, he would hear the lone howl of a wolf at the moon, or the silent hoot of an owl.  
He had always loved the night, the chilling breeze that would whip by with the moon, or the obscurely shining haze that would follow.  
It was nights like this when he 'needed' to be alone, to clear his thoughts, his emotions. After all, even Itachi must admit he is a human.

An abrupt sound startled him.

Off to the right he heard it, and his senses, expert in such matters, could not be mistaken.  
Again he heard the sound, and again.

Somewhere, off in the blackness, someone was watching him.  
He could feel it, the sudden change in spiritual pressure.  
The air was ripe with someones chakra; no mistaking it.

Definately.

Itachi listened as the cry of some startled bird rang out, something was coming, and he wasn't going to take ANY chances. He quickly sprang up from his branch and jumped to the ground below, his eyes focused on the directions from which the sounds had came, watching, waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you peoples sake. THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! :)**

**Waterdemon9: Hello! Thanks for reviewing my story!! You is a nice person! :) Please continue to review, and good luck with all your stories!!**

**ilikelickingwindows: Hello my dear friend!! I seen you made a new story!! AWESOME!! I hope you continue to update!! Good luck my friend!!**

**.It's raining blood and tears.: Thanks for saying Happy Birthday!! Thank you!! You is awesome!! I wish you luck with your stories!!**

**And to all my other reviewers,**

**THANKYOU!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello kind peoples! I'm sorry this chapter took so long-again... For those of you who don't know, I've broken my wrist...And I'm ina cast...Bah...Anyway, I also wanted to let you guys know, I've writen a new story. 'The Flight of a Thousand Hearts.' Please check it out kind peoples. I'm going to try and write the chapter I have written on paper to the new story today. Confused yet? ;) Heh.**

**Disclaimer: since I have to repeat this EVERY chapter, I do not own Naruto.**

**Listening to: Almost easy by Avenged Sevenfold.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reality..?**

**-Continuation of chapter 14-**

Itachi crouched himself down and hid through a screen of leaves almost as thick as tapestry; he watched, waited. His crimson eyes settled themselves on a glittering green. He cautiously moved to his right, the swish of underbrush against his cloak added a sense of swiftness, cunning, and slyness to his careful movements. He knew what he had to do…

He quickly dodged an oncoming kunai, throwing a paper bomb in response. The loud noise caused both Miyu and Kisame to wake, poised for an attack.

"Go!" Itachi half yelled, as a kunai slashed by his shoulder.

Kisame quickly grabbed his giant sword and looked for Miyu to follow; but she only stood, watching as fire began to engulf the campsite around her.

A falling tree was headed straight for her, Itachi noticed; His speedy reaction quickly followed.

He hurriedly dodged another kunai and ran straight for the immobilized Miyu; he picked up her shaking body in his strong arms and followed after Kisame. Miyu closed her eyes, ready to welcome her death as its cold and sullen voice beckoned for her to go.  
She gripped hard onto Itachi's cloak as silent tears fell from her eyes, as if she was holding on to her life.

* * *

Three hundred yards from their hiding place, they stopped; Right where a huge dead tree leaned precariously on a smaller, living one. Miyu slowly let go of Itachi's cloak, cautious as to weather she could get a grip on herself in order to stand. She looked up at his torn shoulder, a dark bruise forming around the wound.

Fear suddenly gripped her heart; he was hurt.

It was because of her slow reaction he was hurt, the reason why he was wincing in pain, the reason why he probably hates her right now.

Then it dawned on her.

She reached a trembling hand out to his shoulder, light blue chakra emitting from her finger-tips instead of the normal black. He growled and winced as her hand touched his wound, slowly healing the bruised tissue.

"Miyu..." His velvet voice whispered as she let go off his now healed shoulder. "...Thank-you..."

Her heart lightened as he spoke those uplifting words, the opaque darkness that was there before was now dissolved. Miyu gave one of her lowest bows and most unsteady bows, "Your welcome, Itachi-sama."

He watched her in amusement, a small smile creeping up on his flawless lips.  
Maybe, just maybe...he was starting to like her.

* * *

**A/N: Okie Dokie, thanks for reading. And remember to check out my new story, reviewers can actually be IN this story if you want. Please read and review! :)**

**ilikelickingwindows: Great job on all the updates!! Please continue to write and review and etc... Thanks again!!**

**water demon9: Hello! Thanks for all the reviews you sent me! You rock!**

**.It's Raining Blood and Tears.:Hello! Thanks for the review!! Please continue to review me! Thank you!!**

**Lovelyanimeangel: Hello there! Thanks for the review, please continue to review me! **

**Okay, thanks for reading all my reviwers and readers!! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful peoples!! And look, A NEW CHAPTER!! YEAH!! Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so late...eh... I. have. been. sooo. busy... Please forgive me... At least I tried to make this one longer, trying to build the suspense! ;) Heh, so please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you guys don't get it yet, I don't own Naruto.**

**Listening to: Sad but True by Metallica.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Recognizing feelings, then doing something about it…**

**-The day of the ball/in Miyu's room-**

Kunai-check...

Summoning scroll-check...

Red rose-check...

Black-blue locks caressed her face as she applied pale lipstick to her perfectly, flawless lips. She stepped away from the mirror, her eyes full of sorrow; and her eyes now a shiny onyx blue instead of the normal crimson. Her mind kept reminding her of what she would have to do, the one duty for her on this mission.

To kill this man on his birthday...

This had to be the worse birthday present anyone would ever be able to give, then her mind fluttered to another thought...

What would Nozami think?

Nozami; why had that name just popped into her mind?  
She hadn't used that name for, quite awhile.

Miyu stared at herself, erasing all sense of emotion from her eyes. She was lucky 'she' could recognizeherself, but was doubtful if anyone else would be able too. Her long, brunette hair was now a shoulder length blue-black with sapphire highlights running down the curly mass. Even though she missed her original color, she was sure to get it back tonight. She quickly looked away from the mirror, her pale skin was now wrapped in a black satin dress that swung around with her quick and suttle movement.

She gentley picked up her red rose from the bathroom counter and headed to the door of her room, sighing- she slowly left. Her dress swirling around and dancing at the staircases mouth, her steleto heels making a silent clicking noise as they hit the different stair steps.

If she failed this mission, then it would all be over- the people of the village would surely capture her and either kill her or torture her for information on the Akatsuki. She would have to do this as quickly and as cleanly as possible.

Nothing, could slow her down from completing this mission.

* * *

**-Nozami's prov.-**

The ballroom was filled to maximum capicity- people were crowded all over- dancing, socializing or eating. The loud noise caused by all the obnoxious sounds truthfully made Nozami want to leave.  
But she had a mission.  
She looked around to see that the other members of her squad had already spread out and dispersed in order to find the sole reason for their mission.

Miyu...

She knew she might have some value to this mission, but she knew that her comerades weren't telling her everything. Why did they bring her along if they weren't going to tell her any more details than what she already knew?

Nozami walked over to the lond bar-like table that rested against the wall to her right, all in search for a seat. She found a lone seat by a blackish blue-haired girl who was searching frantically for some unknown body. She regretfully took the seat next to her, a deep sigh escaping her rosey lips.

The girl was radiantly beautiful, her body just seemed to etch the words; _'god-like'_ into her focus. She was wearing a beautiful black gown; and her hair was expertly framed around her perfect face.

"Uhm, excuse me. But where did you get that _beautiful_ dress?" Nozami asked, her curiousity getting the best of her.

"A small shop just outside of Konoha." The girl answered, not taking her eyes from the joined crowd. Nozami could vaguely see the worry outlined in her features.

"Oh, are you from Konoha?" Nozami asked once more.

"No, I was simply passing by." The godess answered.

"Oh, really? I live in Konoha, my name is Nozami. And yours?" She asked.

The girl tore her glance from the crowd and turned to face her, but she appeared to freeze. Nozami didn't know why, but she almost seemed frightened...

* * *

**-Miyu's prov.-**

"No, I was simply passing by." Miyu answered wearily. That wasn't totally false, she had just wanted to be passing through Konohagurke instead of making it her almost perminate home.

"Oh, really? I live in Konoha, my name is Nozami. And yours?" The older girl beside her answered.

Miyu _really _didn't like where this was going; if this female 'did' live in Konoha- just as she has said- then she could easily warn the Anbu or hokage that she was here. She regretfully looked up at the female, about to tell her she needed to find her date, when she froze. Dread and fear ripped at her heart in tiny waves.

_'**Nozami!'**_ she screamed aloud in her mind. She was positive that at any moment, Nozami would reconize her.

"Are you okay?" Nozami asked, truely not reconizing the frozen female.  
Miyu let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Y-yes. I thought you were someone else for a moment. Please forgive my rude behavior." Miyu lied.

"Oh. There's no need for forgiving. But I am curious of your name?" Nozami asked.

Miyu had the same uneasy feeling of dread and fear come back to her heart. She quickly calmed her nerves before answering.

"My name is Ayame."

"That's a beautiful name." Nozami stated, she was still trying to push a conversation with the nervous girl. Miyu smiled, desperate on the inside for Itachi to show.

And as if on cue, he bowed before her. His appearence looked nothinf like himself, he had taken the form of a young 17 yr. old. He had somehow managed to hide the facil lines beneath his now blue eyes, but not his long flowing black hair.

"May I have this dance, my love?" He asked, extending his hand out to hers. Miyu blushed then took his hand, glad to finally get away from the watchful eyes of Nozami.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it for now. But I AM going to update on wednesday, (tomorrow). Or attempt too. Please read and review!! Not to mention to check out my new story, The flight of a Thousand Hearts. **

**TO MY REVIEWERS: THANKYOU!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU PEOPLE, I WOULDN'T BE WHERE I AM NOW!! THANKS, AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING NOW!! THANK YOU!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HELLO KIND PEOPLES!! I would like to go ahead and say a few things before you peeps read the chapter. First of all, I wanted to thank all of my very knid reviewers. I wouldn't have the inspiration to keep writing if it wasn't for you guys. SERIOUSLY. Second of all, I wanted to fill you guys in on the fact that, I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! AND I need at LEAST 15 reviews in order to write the next chapter...I only have 7 people who have ACTUALLY wanted to BE in the story. (And you CAN be in this story. I just need the information that I listed in the first chapter.) I wanted to tell you guys this for the fact that I've had soooooo many nice reviewers for this story, I thought maybe you guys would be kind enough to review the other. Please, please help me out. **

**Disclaimer: If you don't know already, I don't own Naruto. Nor the random song lyrics I say and or mention.**

**Listening to: If I Had an Angel by NightWish. I'm totally obsessed with this song, It's really a pretty.**

**P.S: Itachi is ooc in this chapter, and probally a little in the next couple as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The mission..?**

**-Recap of chapter 16-**

And as if on cue, he bowed before her.  
Itachi's appearance looked nothing like himself, his eyes were now a sea blue. The facial lines under his eyes had somehow disappeared, but the only true reason she could tell it was him was the fact that he couldn't loose his long, flowing black hair.

"May I have this dance, my dear?" He asked, extending his hand out to hers. Miyu blushed then took his awaiting hand, glad to finally get away from the watchful eyes of Nozami.

* * *

**-Chapter 17: The mission..?-**

He spun her around as soon as they both reached an empty spot on the dance floor. Itachi wrapped her arms around his neck, and soon after placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Miyu could feel the burn in her cheeks turn into a blazing fire beneath her skin. Itachi smirked and spun her around once more, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight, Miyu." He whispered, his velvety voice ringing in her ears. She took longer than necessary to process what he said, his scent was absolutely intoxicating.

"Thank you. You look dashing as well." She whispered back, her voice staying at a low whisper. Her head was spinning rapidly with the thoughts of her mission. How would it go? Would she survive? Could she accomplish it single handily?

"Miyu." Itachi's voice brought her back to reality. "There is no reason to be worried. It will be fine, I promise."

Miyu let an uncomfortable sigh escape. "Yeah...It always is..." She whispered.

"Is there something you wish to share?" He asked, locking his eyes with hers.

"No, not now. I'm just a little nervous..." She answered, laying her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair, humming along with the music.

"I prefer your natural color." He stated simply, pulling her closer.

Miyu rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't really care what you prefer. In fact, why do I need to know?" she teased.

A small smile graced his lips, "Funny."

She laughed gently, "Yeah. I try ya know."

"Miyu," Itachi whispered, serious now. "Life is ment for the strong. Lived, loved, and if need be...taken as well. There is nothing to worry about. Kisame and I will be near if you need us."

She closed her eyes as the song came to a end, what came next was inevitable. The gong sounded throughout the quiet room, signaling the toast to the 'Birthday Boy'. Miyu sighed and pulled away from the arms of Itachi.

"Miyu..!" He called, grabbing ahold of her wrist. "Wait."

She looked at him in a confused manner. "What is it? The mission..!" She hissed under a grave breath, looking back to the group gathering around the stage.

"I love you." He whispered as he brought his lips down on hers. Miyu smiled as his marble mouth moved over her own, almost in perfection; but the reality of what she should be doing and what she was came crahing down on her all to quickly. She slowly moved out of his grip, a smile still on her lips.

"I love you, too. Be careful." She whispered before making her way to the front of the crowd. Itachi took his postion along with Kisame as Miyu speedily made her way to the front of the stage.

_'Such a pity..._' She thought, _'But it's like Itachi said... Life is for the strong... And I am strong... I am reborn...'_

Miyu finally came to the front, her eyes settling themselves on her target and her kunai held tight in slender fingers. But his golden brown settled on her, as if he had known...

* * *

He had known; he had expected her to be there? It was a trap, but the mission had to be completed. She cursed herself mentally for not thinking her plan through more throughly, her mind kept trying to rack up a new idea.  
None came, she had to do this quickly. There was no other way.

She could take on this many ninja and definatly get away with the help of Itachi and Kisame; she shouldn't be worried at all. She forcefully closed her eyes, and when they opened again; they glew with determination and the fire of her Ren'negan.

Before the crowd even knew what was going on, the kunai in her hand was thrown. Severing her targets jugular, killing him instantly. The kunai dissapeared in a puff of red smoke, turning into a red rose. There was a spine tingling scream as the body finally hit the floor.

"Miyu.." It was a mere whisper, but it made her turn around. Her eyes locked with the source in a matter of seconds. Nozami...  
Both their eyes locking for only a moment before the shouting started.

Several shuriken were thrown towards Miyu, though she easily discarded them without even moving. The guards looked at her in shock.

Then she felt it, a presence behind her. She ducked sideways without even thinking, Kakashi whipped by her; His lightening blade crackling in hand.

"Why, Kakashi. What a suprise! This is a pleasure! But I must say, I have overstayed my welcome. It has been nice seeing you." Miyu suddenly let out a burst of chakra, sending almost everyone in the room back fifty feet.  
Itachi and Kisame quickly appeared beside her, evil sneers on both their faces. Itachi picked Miyu up in his strong arms as they dissapeared in a whir of red rose petals.

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie. That's it for now. Please remember what I listed as a author note at the begining. THANK YOU!! READ AND REVIEW!! And if there are any questions, let me know! **

**ilikelickingwindows: Hey there pal! I looking over your stories, and I seen you deleted the ineractive naruto high school... WHY?! It was an AWESOME story!! But that is okay I guess...your the writer. But I think I am addicted to your stories...! I hope you write more soon, UPDATE!! THANK YOU BUDDY!! GOOD LUCK!!**

**waterdemon9: Hey there! I'm glad to answer ANY of your questions. Please send me any that you may have. Thank you!!**


End file.
